


How Did We Get Here?

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game), Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon characters mentioned - Freeform, Drinking, F/F, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Swearing, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Pokemon? Check. Blustone? Check. OCs? This is where they chat.
Relationships: Haiberu | Bella/Sutera | Stella, Ishi | Ben/Ocesu | Ace, Surubete | Bastil/Sabatsu | Alexander





	How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> WorldChamp38 - Katt (aka, me)  
> DoctorOrders – Ben  
> TechnicalHeart – Bella  
> ArtsyMulti – Stella  
> SpeedyBoi – Ace  
> HoleIn1 – Tanya  
> CampusGrill – Lisa  
> BlossomBoi – Triston  
> OpenReception - Cierra  
> IGotAScalpel - Jaycen  
> DefenseIsPog - Bastil  
> SoftBoyServant - Alexander (although he doesn't start the chapter with this)

**WorldChamp38 created "Idk what this is tbh".**

**WorldChamp38 added DoctorOrders, TechnicalHeart and 9 others to the chat.**

WorldChamp38: Hello everyone.

DoctorOrders: A third one? _Really?_

WorldChamp38: Why not?

OpenReception: Hello Ben!

DoctorOrders: Oh, hey Cierra!

IGotAScalpel: I'm here as well!

DoctorOrders: Hey Jaycen!

DefenseIsPog: Long time, no see Ben.

DoctorOrders: _Why is Bastil here?_

Alexander: We were invited by Miss Sherry here, hence why we are in your presence at this moment.

DoctorOrders: _WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!_

WorldChamp38: Calm down Ben! Look, I decided to do a bit of universe mixing, which is why Bastil and Alexander are here.

DefenseIsPog: _Alex, we agreed you would use something other than your actual name as your username._

Alexander: My brainstorming hit a dead end.

DefenseIsPog: Katt, let me send something real quick, can you change his user to this?

WorldChamp38: Sure.

**WorldChamp38 changed a username. Alexander - > SoftBoyServant.**

SoftBoyServant: May I ask, was this necessary?

DefenseIsPog: Yes, it was. You're a little softie, UwU.

TechnicalHeart: **Never UwU again.**

DefenseIsPog: Fine, fine. -_-

ArtsyMulti: I'm not in a good mood.

TechnicalHeart: Aww, bb, what's wrong?

ArtsyMulti: MY BROTHER STOLE MY BRUSH!

DoctorOrders: Oh, yeah, he left his brush over here.

ArtsyMulti: Ohh, ok. Makes sense.

SoftBoyServant: I've lost my own as well. :(

DefenseIsPog: OnO

SoftBoyServant: No need to feel bad, it was the only decent gift from my old master. I wish to forget him fully, so good riddance.

DefenseIsPog: I'll get you a new one. :3

SoftBoyServant: It's no bother.

DefenseIsPog: I insist. I love you and I'd rather give you something than let you get it yourself. It's more special that way, like that metron necklace I got you.

SoftBoyServant: You mean the one I currently have on?

DefenseIsPog: You have it on right now?

SoftBoyServant: Of course, it's from the love of my life, it's a crime to not have it on all the time.

DefenseIsPog: Alex...

SoftBoyServant: :3

IGotAScalpel: Imagine having a relationship. TvT

WorldChamp38: If I ever have a relationship, even as young as 18, they'd die before me. TvT

SpeedyBoi: Hold on, didn't you sleep with Dian---

WorldChamp38: SHUT IT!

BlossomBoi: Guys? Do you even realise the time?

HoleIn1: Time zones, dumbass.

SoftBoyServant: Should there be a rule against strong language?

WorldChamp38: I've tried that trick before and it never works. Someone will end up swearing and cause everything to fall apart.

CampusGrill: FUCK THE RULES!!!

HoleIn1: Not all of them!

CampusGrill: Oh yeah, don't do drugs, don't harass people, get consent. Those are the rules.

HoleIn1: What about murder though?

CampusGrill: _Hush. We need it as an escape route._

HoleIn1: -_-

WorldChamp38: Well this is a good start to new bonds.


End file.
